We Are Out of Time
by Lady of Lorule
Summary: Vision did not fall in love with Wanda in a day. He learned to love her over time, as he discovered more about her and they became friends. Neither one of them expected it all to be ripped away so soon.


"What are you doing out here?" Vision asked curiously, landing lightly on the roof besides the scarlet-haired girl. Her feet were dangling over the edge and she swung them back and forth, casting strange shadows on the ground far below.

"Getting some peace and quiet," Wanda responded simply.

The android felt something close to...embarrassment as he said, "Oh. My apologies. I'll just leave then—"

"No," she blurted out, then flushed a lovely shade of red. "I mean, you can stay if you want to. I don't mind."

He felt rather pleased as he sat down next to the girl. She tended to have that effect on him, to cause him to experience new emotions. That's why he often sought her out, even in the middle of the night.

"It's so...quiet," Wanda murmured, looking out over the Facility grounds, where not a soul was out this late at night.

"Is that bad?" Vision asked. He didn't think it was, but the way she said that made him doubt his opinion.

"Not exactly. It's just different from what I am used to," she explained, and Vision found himself focusing on the rolling sound of her accent, so lovely and unique. Much more appealing than the dull American accent so many of their friends had.

"What are you used to?" he asked to keep her talking.

"A city. Cars and people at all hours of the day, bright lights and loud music," she said reminiscently. "I can't tell which I prefer yet." She looked over at him and smiled. Her hair fell in gentle waves over her shoulder and her eyes were entrancing, so wise for one so young. He nearly missed what she said next. "How did you know I was up here?"

"I went to your room, but you were not there," he explained, trying to focus on their conversation and not how beautiful she was.

"Vision—" She broke off with a giggle. "Did you go through the walls again?"

He was confused at her mirth, but replied nonetheless. "Yes, I did. What is so funny?"

She grinned. "You really shouldn't do that. It can startle people. That's why we have doors. For privacy, and such."

"Oh. Thank you, Wanda. I'll remember that," he said, absorbing this new information. For as much as he knew about humans, there was still a lot he had to learn. Wanda had been especially helpful with that, gently correcting his behavior and offering suggestions to help him fit in. She was quite simply a blessing. Like his own guardian angel, if he believed in that sort of thing.

"Though it was very nice of you to come find me," she added, scooting a little closer to him. Her warmth was comforting somehow. She always burned like a fire while he was a steady flame.

"I will always come find you, Wanda," he promised.

* * *

Vision looked up from the newspaper he was reading as he heard a knock on his door. He set it aside as he said, "Come in."

Wanda peeked into his room and Vision was suddenly very happy. She stepped inside and he noticed shopping bags dangling from her arms. She smiled at him warmly.

"Hey, Vis," she said cheerfully. He loved when she called him that.

"Hello, Wanda," he replied, looking puzzled as she dropped the bags onto the table in his room. "What are in those bags?"

"Clothes," she explained. "I know you've been borrowing stuff from the other guys, but I thought you might like to have your own things."

That was...incredibly nice of her. He hadn't really considered having his own possessions. Captain Rogers and Mr. Wilson had given him some of their clothes when they had returned from Sokovia two months ago. He'd worn those ever since. Yet here this young lady was, offering him something that could be uniquely his. It wasn't a large act, yet it was everything to him.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. She just smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He wanted to touch that fiery hair, to feel its silkiness on his skin. But he didn't move. "That was very kind."

"It was no big deal, I was going shopping anyways," she told him, and he noticed she was wearing a new version of her preferred red leather jacket. "I used to go shopping for Pietro all the time, so it wasn't hard."

Her brother. Vision didn't have many regrets, having not existed for very long. Having to destroy Ultron was one of them. The villain had been despicable, yes, but unique, truly one-of-a-kind. It had been a shame to destroy something such as that. His only other regret was that he and the other Avengers hadn't been able to save Pietro Maximoff. The boy had deserved better than that for all he had done to help them in the end.

Wanda missed him greatly. She visited his grave often, and on some days she did nothing more than sit in her room and hold the locket with Pietro's picture in it tightly in her hand. On other days, like today, she could talk about him casually, even if a note of longing and grief always crept in. Vision couldn't help but be awed by her strength. She'd lost her whole family, and yet had dedicated her life to helping others. Remarkable.

"Nonetheless, I am grateful," he said, and then smiled. "I would quite like to return the favor sometime."

She smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

* * *

"Steve is being really hard on me lately," Wanda complained as she and Vision walked towards the Quinjet hangar. "Have you noticed? I can't tell if I'm being paranoid or not. I need your opinion."

That made him smile. He was glad that she always came to him with her problems and worries and rants. He could listen to her lovely voice forever. Months had passed since Sokovia, but her accent remained as thick as ever. He was glad, because he loved the way she curled the words in her mouth, making even her carping sound like poetry.

"I have made the same observation," he admitted, and she huffed angrily, though not at him. It had taken him a few weeks to learn to distinguish between when she was reacting to him or to the subject they were discussing. "But may I offer a second observation?"

"Of course," she assured him.

"I believe he worries about you the most, in terms of fighting," Vision said sagely. "You are the youngest, myself excluded. Captain Rogers most likely considers you the most inexperienced in battle. He may be training you harder so that he feels that he doesn't have to worry about you so much, to better prepare you, so to speak."

"That...actually makes sense," she conceded begrudgingly. "It's still annoying though! I can take care of myself!"

"Well, perhaps you don't have to," he suggested.

She sighed. "I know. It's just frustrating, because I'm already working so hard."

"Perhaps I can talk to Captain Rogers," Vision said, and she looked at him with round eyes. "Suggest to him that he give you an easier time during training."

"Would you really do that for me?"

When Wanda looked at him like that, Vision would do anything for her. He would hand over the very gem embedded in his forehead if she so desired. He was putty in her lovely hands. He would do anything for her, this beautiful girl of strength and magic.

"Of course," he assured her. "I believe that Captain Rogers would listen to me."

"Everyone does. You're so smart," she complimented in a tone that made it sound as if it were obvious.

He shrugged, a mannerism he had picked up from spending time with her. "I suppose they listen to me, but I am not quite sure that they trust me."

"That's not true," she replied, frowning. He hadn't meant to upset her with his statement.

"Oh, it is not their fault," he explained, trying to alleviate her concern. "I am different. Humans do not handle perceived differences very well."

"I suppose they don't," she said, a bitter smirk tugging at her lips. Then she smiled brightly at him and said, "We better get to the hangar quick. Tony won't wait forever before taking off, with or without us."

"Of course." He chose not to comment on the abrupt change in topic. Vision would never press her to speak about things she did not wish to discuss. Maybe one day she would tell him all the thoughts he had seen swirling in her hypnotic eyes. He would be patient though. He could wait forever for Wanda if needed.

* * *

It had gone too far. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Colonel Rhodes injured by Vision's own hand. Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson, and Ms. Romanoff on the run, fugitives from one hundred and seventeen nations. Mr. Barton in a forced exile, unable to leave his home or else facing the repercussions of fighting alongside Captain America. Mr. Stark, obsessing over his lost friends and pinning all the blame on himself.

The Accords were supposed to make the countries of the world safer, not tear the Avengers apart. Now humanity's best defenders were scattered around the globe. It would either take a miracle or a disaster to bring them all back together. Vision feared which one it would be.

But neither was coming yet. Right now, all he had to do was wait.

He wondered if she would recognize him like this. He still found it odd himself, to see smooth, pink skin instead of scarlet. This appearance helped him blend in though, however strange it was. Incongruity was of the utmost importance to both of them now.

"Vis?" he heard her soft voice ask, that familiar accent sounding like home. He turned in his seat in the little European cafe. An untouched coffee sat before him, along with a donut. She blended in perfectly with the traffic of rush hour. She looked like one of the many college students about, in a long jacket and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Her long scarlet hair was left down, drifting about her face. He could still see the bruises on her neck that the scarf was trying to hide.

"Hello, Wanda," he said, holding out the coffee and donut to her. "Ready to go?"

She smiled in relief and accepted the food. "You're sure?"

"I said I'd always come find you, did I not?" he asked, smiling gently. "Well, I found you, and I have no intention of losing you again."

"Let's go," the witch said, holding out her hand. The android took it, and they left the cafe to start their new lived together.

* * *

Those beautiful memories flashed through Vision's head as the world came to an end all around them. Some of his favorite memories of his unfortunately short time with Wanda.

They had run out of time. They were down to their only option: the Infinity Stone had to be destroyed, and Vision with it. He had known this from the start, but his beautiful Wanda had tried to find another way. He couldn't blame her. He did not want to leave her just as much as she did not want to lose him. But his synthetic life was nothing compared to the lives of millions of innocents all across the galaxy. Which was how they had ended up here. With him badly injured in the middle of a Wakandan jungle and a mad titan coming to take the jewel in his head.

He could tell Wanda didn't want to do it. He could also tell that she knew she had to. For everyone, she had to.

"Wanda. It's time."

"No," she said instantly. He wanted to smile. She'd always been stubborn and independent. He didn't want to go.

"They can't stop him, Wanda. But we can." He needed her to do this, he needed to convince her. They couldn't afford to be arguing about this, not anymore. "Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone."

"Don't," she begged. He wanted to listen to her, he really did. But he couldn't.

"You must. Please...We are out of time."

Indeed, the sounds of fighting were drawing nearer. Thanos was getting closer. Vision could feel the presence of the other stones as they sensed their brother, resonating with the one in his head. They wanted to be reunited. Thanos could no doubt sense it too. It was all coming to a close. Wanda began to cry. Vision wanted to comfort her.

"I can't," she sobbed.

"Yes, you can. You can," he corrected her. He knew what her power was capable of. She'd demonstrated her mastery over the Stone in the Avengers Facility two years ago, when she'd fought him. Vision wished they hadn't wasted that time fighting. But you never knew how long you had. "If he gets this stone, half the universe dies."

"It's not fair."

"It shouldn't be you, but it is," he said sadly. "It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just feel you," he promised her. Just like she had told him. He wished now that they could have all the time in the world to make their promises to each other, so that he could express just how much he loved her, but it was too late now. She was raising her hand.

"I love you."

As he died, he thought of her. How beautiful she was when he first saw her. How devastated she had been during the destruction of Sokovia and the loss of her brother. How much he had sought her out when they first moved to the Avengers Facility. How their friendship had grown, through kindness and midnight conversations. How it had turned into something else, and then they'd had to fight against each other. How they'd led a double life, pretending to be normal, to learn to love and enjoy each other. Vision had had the best two years of existence anyone could ask for, all because of her.

 _Wanda,_ he thought as he felt the stone breaking. _I love you._


End file.
